Avengers: Judgment Day
Avengers: Judgment Day is a video game based off of the characters from Marvel Comics. It was created by Speed Phoenix Studios and has 40 playable characters (plus DLC), as well as a completely original storyline. Playable Characters Heroes *''Iron Man'' *''Captain America'' *''Thor'' *''Hulk'' *''Black Widow'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Black Panther'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Quicksilver'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Wasp'' *''Wolverine'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Human Torch'' *''?'' Villains *''?'' *''Loki'' *''Mandarin'' *''?'' *''Green Goblin'' *''Doctor Octopus'' *''Venom'' *''Lizard'' *''Enchantress'' *''Magneto'' *''?'' *''Ultron'' *''Scorpion'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Doctor Doom'' *''Ronan'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Thanos'' DLC Characters Season Pass *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' Season Pass Add-Ons *''?'' *''?'' Additional Hero Pack *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' Additional Villain Pack *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' ''?'' Pack *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' Voice Cast *Josh Keaton: Spider-Man *Robert Downey, Jr.: Iron Man *Vanessa Marshall: Captain Marvel *Laura Bailey: Black Widow *Jeffrey Combs: Doctor Octopus *Lex Lang: Doctor Doom *James Sie: Mandarin *Kevin Grevioux: Ultron *Alan Tudyk: ?'' *Frank Welker: Venom *Travis Willingham: Thor *Sam Witwer: Loki *Brian Bloom: Captain America *Steve Blum: Wolverine *Fred Tatasciore: Hulk, Lizard *Troy Baker: Hawkeye, Green Goblin *James C. Mathis III: Black Panther, Iron Man (War Machine) *James Arnold Taylor: Human Torch, Wolverine (Daken) *Nolan North: Magneto *JG Hertzler: Ronan *Kari Wahlgren: Enchantress *Daran Norris: Scorpion *Crispin Freeman: ''? *Kevin Michael Richardson: Thanos *Tara Strong: Wasp *Matt Lanter: Quicksilver *Jennifer Hale: ?'' *?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' Stages *''New York City'' *''?'' *''Avengers Tower'' *''Helicarrier'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Wakanda'' *''Stark Industries'' *''Castle Doom'' *''Asgard'' *''?'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Prison 42'' *''The Raft'' *''Oscorp'' *''?'' *''?'' *''Thanos' Palace'' Selection Screens Character Roster *Left Side, First Row: ?'', Wasp, Black Panther, Iron Man *Left Side, Second Row: Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America *Left Side, Third Row: ''?, ?'', ''?, Thor *Left Side, Fourth Row: Human Torch, ?'', Captain Marvel, Spider-Man *Left Side, Fifth Row: ''?, Quicksilver, ?'', Hulk *Right Side, First Row: Mandarin, ''?, Scorpion, Ultron *Right Side, Second Row: ?'', ''?, Ronan, Magneto *Right Side, Third Row: Loki, Doctor Doom, ?'', Thanos *Right Side, Fourth Row: Green Goblin, Venom, Lizard, Doctor Octopus *Right Side, Fifth Row: ''?, ?'', Enchantress, ''? If the player presses RT and LT simultaneously, a separate roster will appear, allowing the player to scroll through them one at a time and choose their DLC character. The characters appear in this order: *''?, ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, ?'', ''?, Stages *First Row: New York City, Avengers Tower, ?'', ''? *Second Row: Helicarrier, ?'', Wakanda, Asgard *Third Row: Stark Industries, ''?, ?'', ''? *Fourth Row: Prison 42, The Raft, ?'', ''? *Fifth Row: Oscorp, Castle Doom, ?'', Thanos' Palace Story Mode Avengers: Judgment Day Story Mode Trivia *The game has a feature called "Intro/Outro Swap", in which every character is paired with another character to switch intros and outros in battles. *The characters Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Vision, Beast, Mockingbird, Wonder Man, Captain Britain, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Baron Zemo, Taskmaster, Madame Viper, Executioner, Surtur, Juggernaut, Toad, Ulysses Klaw, Bullseye, and Emma Frost were all at one point considered to be in-game or DLC characters, but were all left out. *''More to come... Category:Games Category:Speed Phoenix Studios Category:Avengers: Judgment Day